


All It Takes Is An Accent

by Halegirl06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Interview, Teen Wolf Actors, kinda cringy not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halegirl06/pseuds/Halegirl06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and you are at an interview, (Ellen DeGeneres, boo-yah), when a very embarrassing video is brought up. Of you. Admitting your feelings. For Daniel.</p><p>Daniel Sharman x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is An Accent

Walking onto the set of Ellen DeGeneres was like a dream for you. You had watched the show before, and had laughed at Ellen's humor so many times.. You considered yourself a fan. You and your co-star, Daniel Sharman, waved as you walked out, laughing as Ellen danced to the song that was playing: "Jungle" by X Ambassadors. You both hugged Ellen, before sitting down on the loveseat provided for you. Ellen waited for the applause to die down, before speaking.

"So," she started, "as you can see, we are joined today by the lovely Daniel Sharman and (Y/N) (Y/L/W), from the hit TV show, _Teen Wolf._ How are you guys today?" she asked, smiling.

"Awesome," Daniel replied.

"Equally as awesome," you said. Ellen nodded, before crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Good, that's good. Now today, I wanted to show you guys some clips from past interviews, and you're going to try hard as you can not to blush," she said. Your eyes widened, and you sputtered.

"Seriously?"

Ellen snorted. "No. But, there is a particular interview of _yours,_ (Y/N), that I would like to discuss. Daniel, have you seen it?" she asked. Your eyebrows furrowed, before you realized what she was talking about.

Daniel looked at you. "No, haven't watched many interviews at all, really," he said. _Phew._ Ellen nodded.

"How about you guys?" she asked the audience, who cheered in confirmation. "Yeah, and how many of you were fangirling when you watched it?" An even louder cheer was heard, and you laughed, burying your face in your hands. Ellen turned to Daniel, once again. "Basically, the video was of miss (Y/N) describing you. But our favorite part, I can say for the most of us, was the end. Right?" The audience cheered again. "So, how would you feel if I showed you that video right now?" she asked.

"Oh, God," you choked, and everyone laughed.

"It can't be _that_ bad," he said. Ellen perked up.

"Then roll the tape, Andy!" she called. On the large screen behind her, a video started to play, showing your recent interview on Alan Carr.

_"So, (Y/N)," Alan said. "Daniel Sharman."_

_"Yes? What about him?" you inquired._

_"Give me the deets! What's he like? You're friends off-screen, right?"_

_"Yeah, we're really good friends," you said._

_"Really good friends, or_ really _good friends?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed._

_"Just friends," you said. "But Daniel's a really great guy."_

_"Describe."_

_"Well, he's sweet, and caring, and kind, and his accent is preeetty nice," you said._

_"His accent? What about mine?" he asked, offended._

_You shrugged. "Eh." The audience laughed, and you grinned, showing you were only playing._

_"And what else? That can't be it, working with a young guy so attractive," he said, egging you on._

_"His jaw is everything."_

_"Ooh, someone's in love."_

_You shook your head, blushing._

_"Just a little bit?" he asked. You bit your lip, rolled your eyes, then nodded, smiling. The audience cheered, and you laughed. "Thank God! Half of the ship is canon!"_

With that, the video ended, leaving Ellen grinning, and the audience cheering as if they were at a concert.

"Well?" Ellen asked Daniel, who was blushing. "First thoughts?"

Daniel laughed. "My jaw?" he asked. You coughed, uncomfortable.

"Your most prominent feature," you offered. He grinned.

"My accent?" he asked.

"What American doesn't love a guy with an English accent?" you defended. Everyone laughed.

"What about his American accent?" Ellen asked.

Involuntarily, you moaned, before slapping a hand over your mouth, eyes wide and disbelieving. The audience cheered, and Daniel gaped at you.

"Do you have a secret porn business that we don't know about?" Ellen asked. You buried your head in your hands. Way to make a complete fool out of yourself, right? "I'm guessing that means you like his American accent?" she teased. You nodded. "Then show us your American accent, and feel free to make it as cliche as possible!" she said. Daniel laughed.

"Alright." He switched to an American accent. "My name is Daniel Sharman, and I am completely in love with (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," he said, his accent on point. The audience cheered, clapping and whooping.

You looked up, blushing like a tomato. "You mean that?" you asked quietly. He grinned, then nodded.

"Well, (Y/N), how do you feel about me showing him that video now?" Ellen asked. You laughed.

"I don't think I'll be able to hate you if you've just gotten me an amazing boyfriend."

* * *

Turns out, you couldn't. Daniel asked you out that night.

Of course, you said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the story? Buy me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/readwritecomplain


End file.
